elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarven Centurion (Skyrim)
Dwarven Centurions are very large mechanical guardians in Dwemer ruins. Their giant bodies, undoubtedly designed for combat, are constructed of solid Dwemer blocks and armored with thick dwarven plates. Their arms are equipped with a warhammer and battleaxe. Their enormous body makes them move slowly, but this is balanced by the ability to take lots of damage and use very powerful attacks, making them extremely dangerous to low level opponents. Of all the Animunculi left behind by the ancient Dwemer, the Dwarven Centurions are the most elaborately constructed, well-armed, defensive, and arguably the most dangerous. Location *Shimmermist Grotto *Alftand *Blackreach *Oculories *Raldbthar *Mzinchaleft *Bthardamz *Irkngthand *Nchuand-Zel *Mzulft *Avanchnzel *Fahlbtharz *Aetherium Forge Battle behavior Centurions prefer to stay within melee range, which can cause stagger. Compared to other Dwemer automatons, they have a very high damage resistance. Like the other Dwemer automatons, they are highly resistant to magic and ranged attacks. Higher level Centurions can fire steam as well as melee. The only weakness of the Centurion is its lack of speed. The steam attack fired by the centurion is considered a magical attack for purposes of magic resistance; a high magic resistance will significantly reduce the damage caused by the steam. A centurion's steam attack is a medium to short ranged weapon and can usually be avoided by staying out of range, but the attack can damage through doors. Loot *Constant drops: **Centurion Dynamo Core ]] **Dwarven Oil *Random drops: **Arrows - Dropped types are dependent upon level. **Dwarven Artifacts - gears, cogs, and other such items. **Soul Gems - both filled and empty. **Gemstones. Subtypes There are three different models of Dwarven Centurions. Dwarven Centurion The basic Centurions. They attack with melee attacks, and have relatively low health compared to the other types. Dwarven Centurion Guardian These use powerful melee attacks combined with firing hot steam at their opponents. Dwarven Centurion Master This kind features a lot of armor, as well as the capability to do more damage to their opponents with attacks. The Master Model attacks with melee and steam. The Forgemaster A unique boss called the Forgemaster can be found in the quest Lost to the Ages with the addition of . It is larger than a normal centurion and spits fire instead of steam and is more resistant to fire than other centurions. Gallery Abe.jpg|Dwarven Centurion ACenturion.jpg rg_dwemergolem.gif|Concept art Trivia * Centurions are vulnerable to fire but are very resistant to weapons like all other Dwemer automatons. * Centurions which are encased in walls step out when a character gets too close. This cannot be prevented by sneaking. * Centurions can often be avoided as they can't open doors or go through small doorways (example shown during the College of Winterhold quest "Revealing the Unseen" when a key is needed from a chest). * Centurions will sometimes not attack the Dragonborn when Falmer are nearby, or may completely ignore any nearby Falmer and focus only on the Dragonborn. * Centurions continue to walk normally under water (observed in Nchardak). * The Visage of Mzund allows the Dragonborn to use a similar steam attack. *Arrows will do damage to the centurion even if it pings off of its front deflector chestplate. *An effective, if slow, way of killing a Centurion is to wear light armour while firing either arrows or Destruction spells at it while sprinting away at regular intervals. *Although not confirmed, it's possible the centurion was built to resemble their Dwemer creators. Bugs * After killing a Centurion the Dragonborn can sometimes appear to shoot steam out of their body. This can affect the detection while invisible or sneaking. * Sometimes the metal supports holding them can't be activated while using the Become Ethereal Shout. * Sometimes using a shield bash on a dormant Centurion will cause it to remain paralyzed until it is killed. * Sometimes when shouting as a werewolf it stops and doesn't attack. * Sometimes when the gate is closed before entering Blackreach the Centurion goes through it. * Centurions have been known to stand still in front of the Dragonborn or a follower, not attacking, but strafing around them. This is possibly a navmesh bug, given that this frequently occurs when fighting them in a room that is not meshed. Appearances * * ** ** * Sources *''Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons'' *Dwarves, v2 (part of the book) de:Dwemerzenturio es:Centurión Enano fr:Centurion Dwemer it:Centurione nanico ru:Двемерский центурион Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts